My Feeling
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Apakah aku tak pantas bersamamu?  Apakah tak ada lagi harapan untukku?  Ya, ini semua memang adil..  Stuck at summary..  Let's read..  RnR, please?  NO FLAME, please..


Haalllooo, semua!  
>#sokkenal..<p>

Kita mau publish fic baru lagi nih..  
>eh, iya.. ada Uchiha baru disini..<br>Namanya Uchiha -Biip-..  
>hehe..<br>daripada banyak cincong disini..  
>Let's read aja deh..<br>Hope, you enjoy it..  
>NO FLAME, please!<p>

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

My Feelings © Uchiha Bersaudara

Warning : GaJe, abal, maksud, dll

Rated : T (mungkin (?))

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy it!

**Aku Menyayanginya**

Apakah kau tau seberapa sayangku padanya?

Seberapa peduliku kepadanya?

Seberapa perhatianku kepadanya?

Apa kau tau semua itu?

Apa kau tau semua yang pernah aku dan 'dia' alami?

Tak ada yang tau

Selian aku

Juga dirinya

Tapi, mengapa?

Mengapa kau yang dipilih olehnya?

Aku tau kau lebih pantas bersanding dengannya

Dengan rambut pirang panjangmu

Mata sapphire andalanmu

Senyum 'mematikan' milikmu

Tapi, tak adakah persaan itu padaku?

Apakah hanya sia-sia belaka saat dahulu aku menunggunya?

Apakah tak ada lagi harapan untukku?

Aku ingin kembali lagi bersamanya

Aku tau aku salah

Sangat salah

Saat ia menjawab semua penantianku

Aku mengabaikannya

Aku mengacuhkannya

Apakah semuanya sudah berakhir?

Apakah tak ada lagi tempat untukku dihatinya?

Aku menyesal

Sangat menyesal

Sekarang

Saat aku membutuhkannya

Hanya kenangan yang aku bayangkan

Sakit

Sakit sekali

Sangat sakit jika mengingatmu yang perhatian padaku

Peduli akan diriku

Aku tau ini sudah jauh berlalu

Wahai tuan waktu,

Tolong kembalikan waktu yang lalu

Saat aku bahagia bersamanya

Saat aku selalu mendapatkan perhatian darinya

Saat pedulinya hanya untukku

Kemana kau yang dulu?

Yang selalu meperhatikanku?

Peduli padaku?

Apakah karena ada 'dia' yang lainnya kau berubah?

Karena dia kau dingin padaku

Tak menganggapku?

Apakah karena ada sayang baru yang mengisi relung hatimu?

Apakah masih ada aku disana?

Aku masih mengaharapkanmu

Aku sakit

Sakit sekali

Sangat sakit jika melihatmu bersamanya

Menggenggam lembut tangan halusnya

Mengecup pelan pucuk kepalanya

Apakah aku sangat tak pantas mendapatkan itu semua?

Apakah aku sangat tak pantas bersamamu?

Aku tau ada pengisi relung jiwamu yang baru

Tapi, tolong anggap aku

Aku masih ingin mendapat perhatianmu

Aku masih rindu akan kepedulianmu

Teringat semua bayangan tentang dirimu

Rambut dark blue yang selama ini aku rindukan

Mata obsidian kelammu yang selalu aku impikan

Apakah aku tak bisa untuk kembali memilikimu?

Semua pesan yang kau sampaikan padaku

Masih terngiang jelas dipikiranku

Masih terdengar indah ditelingaku

Masih terlihat elok dimataku

Aku ingin kita kembali

Walau aku yakin

Ini semua mustahil

Kau lebih bahagia bersamanya

Tapi, mengapa dia?

Apakah tak ada yang lebih baik darinya?

Apakah tak ada orang lain?

Jangan dia

Aku terlalu sakit melihatnya

Dia sahabatku

Teman seperjuanganku

Tempatku mencurahkan segala isi hatiku,

Tentangmu

Sekarang kau mengabaikanku

Ini sudah adil

Ya, ini sangat adil

Sangat adil karena semua perbuatanku terbalas

Tapi,

Apakah adil jika ia yang mendapat semua perhatianmu?

Mendapat semua kepedulianmu?

Bahagia bersamamu?

Lalu aku?

Aku tak bisa membagi semua perhatianku pada orang lain

Membagi semua peduliku terhadap orang lain

Bahagia bersama orang lain

Aku tak bisa

Aku tak sanggup

Aku hanya bisa membaginya untukmu

Apa kau melihatku bagai sosok yang tegar?

Kau salah

Aku hanya manusia lemah

Aku masih membutuhkan dirimu

Aku hanya memasang topeng perisaiku

Untuk menutupi semua tentang diriku

Itu semua demimu

Aku ingin kau bahagia

Karena aku percaya

Bahwa cinta sejati

Akan selalu tersenyum jika melihatmu bersamanya

Bersama pilihan hatimu

Gimana?

Maksud ya?

pasti abal sangat..

hehe.. maklum..

baru fic yang kedua..

belum banyak pengalaman..

pasti sangat hancur..

maafkan kelancangan author ini yang berani mempublish fic tak berguna..

dari pada kebanyakan ngomong..

RnR please?


End file.
